Life and Death Twins
The Life and Death twins consist of Anelie Black and Lidiya Cullen. They are the embodiment and manifestations of Life and Death. As incarnate beings they are essentially immortal. Life Life is Anelie. She is able to control and feel life around her. She is able to sense the 'light' of a person alive. This means she can sort of track a living person, not to their location but she knows if their 'light' is still on and if theyre still alive, she is aware of people and knows whether they are good or bad. Anelie can sense the new life around her. So if a baby is born in the next room Anelie would know. The same goes for any living creature. Anelie can sense unborn children and who they are as a person. Anelie is also viewed as the 'light' of the two where as Lidiya is 'dark'. She can give life to anyone or anything she touches as long as it was once living. Death Death is Lidiya. Lidiya can control Death and who is passing. She senses the passing of everyone and can 'deny' their death. She controls who passes and when. She can grant death to anyone. Most of the time her cause of death is a heart attack. She just stops the heart of anything living. In the case of vampires or supernatural creatures she puts them in a state of limbo, unconscious and unable to function unless Anelie wakes them, they are essentially dead and their body is just empty. Abilities Resurrection Anelie can resurrect anyone she touches. This extends to any living thing. During her training she resurrected mostly animals after Lidiya had killed them. However she has since resurrected many vampires and humans. For a successful resurrection she needs Lidiya to 'deny' them death. It may take longer for their soul to return if it has passed on. Healing Lidiya can heal. This is an advanced ability learnt after her initial ability was trained. She is able to tap into her sister's ability to grant life and to manipulate how she 'deny's death. After stopping a soul leaving a body she has a choice to leave them in limbo, (essentially dead in their own body), or to tap into Anelie's ability and heal their wounds. All this happens before the person actually dies. If Lidiya is too late and the person is dead, Anelie is needed to bring them back, Lidiya can only heal those on the verge of death to save them pain. Senses Lidiya can manipulate senses as she kills someone. Most of the time she chooses a painless death and grants a heart attack to her victims, however she can choose to manipulate the person into thinking they are dying a painful death. She can stimulate any form of death for the victim to suffer. As this is so cruel, Lidiya rarely does it. Protection Anelie is not completely immune to Lidiya's ability and has protection. When they were young children and didnt have much control of their abilities Lidiya striked Anelie, causing her instinctual reaction to protect herself. This caused her to fall into a death-like coma, confusing those around her into thinking Lidiya was able to kill her. Without this it is unclear whether Lidiya could kill her, but because Anelie was born with this it is possible she could. Anelie cannot control this form of her ability. It is a fail safe. For Anelie to be woken she must be fed blood. Limitations and Weaknesses The girls do have some limitations when using their abilities. * Anelie cannot resurrect someone that has died of old age. At least not indefinitely. With the help of Lidiya she is able to 'wake' them for a short period of time, however if the connection breaks they will be dead again. * Due to their complex biology if a demon managed to possess either of the girls it could cause hell with their abilities. * Early on they were also unable to be apart for long periods of time, together they are more stable. * Due to them both being highly emotional, they can lash out, losing control. * They are also rather weak physically in comparison to a fully fledged Luna Bambini or Vampire. Combination Lidiya and Anelie are more than just regular twins. They are each other. Their minds are combined and they think as one most of the time. Although they are their separate person, when working or using their abilities they are one. They need each other to perform most of their abilities. You cannot have Life without Death or Death without Life. Because of this their abilities will become extremely unstable when apart. When Anelie was gone as a child Lidiya was severally out of control of her ability. She murdered anyone she touched and couldn't control her outbursts. When Anelie had her ability and Lidiya didn't Anelie was giving 'sparks' of life to everyone she touched, she even made a vampires heart beat. She was giving off too much power and it would have killed a real living thing as she can essentially give them a heart attack by making their heart beat faster. Because of this the girls remain together and are far more powerful combined. Personality and Moods Their abilities do affect their personality and mood. Lidiya hated her ability for a long time, she hated that she was a murderer and this affected her personality. She became withdrawn and a depressed child. Anelie was always described as a happy child, her ability reflecting onto her personality more than a regular person. When scared or angry their abilities become more magnified, because of they are incarnate everything they do affects the ability within them. When Lidiya is angry she is threatening, she can recoil with her ability unintentionally and those around her should be careful whether they touch her or not. Anelie will glow when she's angry or upset. She gives off too much life, again becoming dangerous to touch as she can cause heart attacks with one touch. Control The girls have learnt control over the years, however as children they didnt have much. Considering their bad experiences as children it fuelled their anger and lack of control of their abilities, making them more dangerous. The girls best control their abilities around each other and their mother. If it wasnt for Esther, the girls probably would have gone catatonic during their early childhoods. Lidiya would have murdered the Hybrids leading the vampire world and there would have been riots with no supervision, leading to possibly the end of the supernatural world. Lidiya and Anelie are the pinnacle of Life and Death. With them out of control the world would go to hell. They have way too much power to risk. Ability removal Because of the high risk of the girls being out of control there is another option. Pancrazio Cullen's ability is a fail safe if the girls couldnt handle it anymore. He is able to remove the abilties from within their system. This removes their powers to control Life and Death but it doesnt remove their incarnations. They would still be protected instinctually from Life and Death itself. However he could remove their burden should they ever wish to. As a child when Lidiya was out of control, Pancrazio removed her ability to save her from the guilt of killing anyone else. This worked until Anelie was brought back and her ability became out of control as well. It seems one cannot have their ability and remain in control if the other is either in a death-coma or without their ability. The girls must remain balanced. Esther Esther is the twins birth mother. She carried them to term and mentioned how she had an idea of what their abilities would be when they were in the womb. She could feel Lidiya unintentionally taking life from Esther, whilst Anelie was giving it back. As foetus's they were both unaware of what they were doing to their mother. When they were born Esther was scared of what the girls would become. She informed their father and step mother of what they could do and she left to find out more about their potential abilities. After finding out about Anelie's death, Esther was distraught but knew she had to try harder to save Lidiya. When Esther returned to find Lidiya had murdered her whole family she didnt hesitate to comfort the child, finding out she was the only person in the world immune to Lidiya. This is unknown if it is because she is her mother or because she was made immortal from birth or the protection Grace has on her. It could be a combination of all three. Esther is the only one that cannot be harmed from Lidiya and Anelie and is a beacon of calm for them. As their mother they are naturally relaxed and feel safe around her, this affects their mood and calms their abilities when out of control. Exceptions There are a few people that have either natural immunity or have been granted immunity of the girls by a higher power. Esther - Their birth mother, naturally possessed to keep the balance. Aleksander - Their birth father, granted immunity to Lidiya only via the Moon Pool magic. Allesandra - Lidiya's daughter, given immunity to death via the Moon Pool magic. Assumed immune to Lidiya alone. Incarnations Generally the girls look no different when using their ability. However when in great danger, threatened or on the verge of death they will become their pure forms. When Alena unconsciously cast a spell demanded by Liana in Forever Legends the girls first became the pure forms of their abilities. They were immensely out of control and their abilities became them. They changed physically into 'dark' and 'light' or 'black' and 'white'. Anelie is light. She has white hair that glows, her skin is pale and looking at her is brighter than the sun. Because of this Anelie is slightly paler than Lidiya naturally. Lidiya is dark. Her hair goes black. Her iris' spread to cover her eyes and she pulses darkness from her hands and hair line. Paradox Lidiya is a paradox. As she is Death incarnate she can't actually die. To kill Lidiya would to kill Death itself, which is impossible. As Lidiya is unable to die due to the paradox she would always deny death to Anelie should someone find a loophole to kill her. Making Anelie as immortal as Lidiya. Because of all this they are essentially immortal. Burden and Immortality Being able to control Life and Death carries a great burden. Lidiya and Anelie are one of if not the most wanted people in the supernatural world. No one has ever seen abilities like these before. They are highly sought after and people often bring their dead loved ones for help or enemies to kill. This leaves dilemmas on the girls as to what is right and who deserves their help. The girls will always have this burden as they, along with their mother may be the only true immortal beings in the supernatural world. Category:BNC Category:Complete